Making A Mess
by SabyCat
Summary: Allen and Kanda are always at each others throats causing havoc whenever they fight, but what will they do when they destroy the Order's cafeteria and have to face being confined to eat alone together?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Whew gee I thought I'd never start this. The love of D. Gray Man shipping compells me. I don't own the series, the great Katsura Hoshino does!

Warning: mild m/m, but if this continues it will end up being rated M

* * *

**Making A Mess**

a _D. Gray Man_ fanfic

by: SabyCat

The usually loud and warm cafeteria was now filled with an uncomfortable, chilling silence; even the always chipper cook, Jerry, was tense behind the ordering counter. This oddity was caused by none other than Allen and Kanda set in another stare-down as they ate. A volatile feeling crept through the air. Lavi shifted in his seat somewhat loudly and the two exorcists turned their viper gaze on him just long enough for Lavi to turn pale.

Allen slammed his fifteenth finished plate onto a stack and grabbed another full one from the other side of his empty table. Kanda nearly stabbed his chopsticks into his bowl, scooping up some soba noodles and taking a controlled but thoroughly pissed bite. Both kept their glares steady, lightning seemed to pass between the two.

"Bean-sprout." Kanda spat between his last bites.

"I told you..." Allen's whole table shook "the name's Allen!" he threw all of his empty plates at the other exorcist, but they were either dodged or sliced in half as the samurai took his position atop his table with his sword, Mugen, half drawn.

"That all you've got bean-sprout?" the samurai scoffed with a smirk.

"You bastard! Innocence activate!" he sprung from his table as his left arm shifted to it's evolved form of a dangerously sharp, metal claw. Allen lashed out at Kanda, but the samurai was too quick and he only smashed another table. "Quit calling me that!"

"Calling you what? Bean-sprout? It is your name." he smirked again, but then Allen froze with a devilish expression across his face.

"Well since you have a name for me, I might as well call you by your first name, **_Yuu_**." a shiver passed through the room on his last echoing syllable. Kanda's lethal glare returned and he fully withdrew his sword; by this time people of the order had forgotten their dinners to escape the room with their lives.

"I'll run you through, damn punk ass!" the samurai growled.

"Bring it on!" Allen edged as he charged.

* * *

Kanda stood with his arms crossed over his chest as he glared to the opposite side of Allen who stood with his head slightly bowed and his shoulders slumped in regret.

"Do you have any idea how much damage you left in cafeteria!? You practically took out the whole East wall! not to mention the tables, floors, and people you crushed!" Komui yelled in a child-like frustration.

"It's all bean-sprouts fault anyway." Kanda scoffed just loud enough for the white-haired exorcist to hear.

"What did you say!?" Allen nearly pounced at him.

"STOP IT!" Komui yelled again and both boys threw their glares away from one another. Komui eyed them, then smiled "Since you two can't get along, and I won't be letting you back into the cafeteria for a good long time, you should get closer. Therefore, my order is: that you two will eat together in solitude everyday until I see fit." Komui's smile had grown big and goofy as he admired his own brilliance.

"Me eating alone with Jerkanda!? You have got to be joking!" Allen looked shocked as he slammed his hands on Komui's desk in desperation, Kanda just kept a burning glare on the floor as he grit his teeth.

"My orders are final." Komui's eyes had gone dark and threatening behind his pentagonal glasses as he placed his chin atop his knitted fingers, his elbows propped on his desk, but then he dropped back into a childish smile "So, be nice to each other, kay~?"

* * *

The new _cafeteria_ the two exorcists had been confined to was a completely white box-like room, no bigger than their own bedrooms, with no windows. The only furniture in the room consisted of a single metal table bolted to the wall and two chairs that were bolted to the floor right next to each other. The large metal door they had come through was closed and locked after them, leaving them alone, possibly to kill one another. On the wall the table was bolted to, was a small red button with a sticky note under it saying "press me" with a weirdly drawn smiley face. Kanda grit his teeth while Allen sighed and went to press the button; after pressing the button two small doors in the wall opened to reveal a bowl of beef stew and a bowl of soba noodles. The exorcists reluctantly took their seats next to one another and took their meals as the small doors closed. Kanda tried his best to still silently enjoy his meal, but Allen's presence was a disturbance all by itself. The white-haired exorcist smacked as he slurped down the rest of his soup and kept the food coming by repeatedly pressing the red button and forcing loads of his ordinary meals through the metal doors. Not to mention Allen kept brushing against Kanda's arm, making him grit his teeth even more.

By the time Kanda had finished, the table had become a mess of empty bowls and plates, and Allen was only ordering the second half of his dinner. Finally Allen had reached the dessert phase of his meal, dangos and mango ontop of sticky rice. As Allen ate the final portion of his meal, he continuously bumped into the already set off samurai almost as if it was on purpose, a small smile whipped across the white-haired exorsist's face. Kanda knocked his arm away, making Allen spill his bowl of mango and sticky rice onto his chest. There was a slight silent pause before Allen slammed the red button summoning more food.

"You spilled my dessert!" Allen yelled as he grabbed two bowls and chucked them at the samurai.

"Like it matters, bean-sprout. It probably tastes bad anyway." Kanda spouted as he drew Mugen and slashed the bowls in half, but he miscalculated, since both bowls contained ice cream which spilled out to splatter on his clothes and face. Allen just laughed, but Kanda sheathed his sword, grabbed the collar of Allen's shirt and slammed him against the wall. Kanda grit his teeth with a growl, Allen merely smiled and with a devilish grin licked some ice cream off of the samurai's cheek.

"Tastes pretty good to me." Allen smiled with devilish eyes with the aim to piss off the samurai, but Kanda looked shocked for a moments as if he was confused. Allen kept his act going. If he could disturb him just a bit more then Kanda might just stay away from him forever. Kanda's grip on Allen's shirt had loosened in shock, and Allen had taken the opportunity to latch onto Kanda's shoulder and take a lick of the ice cream on his neck. Leaning back, Allen could only smile at the shock on the samurai's face as his mouth was left slightly ajar. That should be the end of that, he thought, but a quick motion caught him off guard. Kanda picked up his bowl of left-over soba noodles and poured it on Allen's head. "What was that for!?" he yelled as the soup juice of the soba dripped down his skin making him sticky. Kanda held him back against the wall by his wrists and licked up Allen's cheek.

"So I can finish up my meal."

* * *

A/N: Okay so I started it, the deed is done :) but shall it continue? Who knows~


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Oh gee had a bit of writers block. Well here it is, chapter two, rated M for mature with hard guy on guy content (so, oh my gosh, please don't flag me ^^;). Hope you enjoy._

* * *

A joke, a prank, that's all Allen was trying to pull, to get Kanda to shut up for once. Now his plan had severely backfired; the samurai had him pinned against the wall of the small room. Kanda took his momentary pause to lick up Allen's cheek and when he pulled back, something stirred in his dark blue eyes, was it arousal? All of the sudden those eyes became very close.

"Wait a min-" was all Allen could mutter before Kanda's lips were on his. Allen squirmed against the samurai who towered above him. Allen could feel the mischievous smile that had formed on the raven-haired exorcist's lips. Those dark blue eyes held passion, and what must've been the devil himself. Allen's hands that he had put up in defense were now pinned on the samurai's muscular, broad chest where his coat had been opened to reveal bandages still stained with ice cream. _Fine_, Allen thought through his shock, _two can play at this game_. The white-haired exorcist squeezed up a hand to grab Kanda's neck and push him back with enough force to leave room for Allen to quickly lower his head and bite the samurai's collar bone, hard.

"Ah- damn bean sprout." he half moaned, half growled.

"That's not my name, _Yuu_." he responded erotically, his breath making the hairs on Kanda's neck rise. Allen had expected Kanda to punch him and start a brawl right then and there, but... that didn't happen. In a quick motion Kanda lowered into a crouch and kicked Allen's legs out from under him, forcing him to the floor shoulder-first. After a moment of shock and pain, the white-haired exorcist rolled on his back and felt instant pressure as Kanda hovered over him and slid a hand up his thin shirt. "Whoa, wait, Kanda-" he flinched as the samurai's quick hands found a soft nipple and squeezed, forcing a small moan out of Allen's throat, with which he quickly closed and covered his mouth, his cheeks turning a light pink as he glared up at Kanda.

"What's wrong bean-sprout? Bit off more than you can chew?" He smirked as he moved the other exorsist's hands and brought his lips down on Allen's again. This had somehow become a silent battle that Kanda was dominating, but Allen was not about to lose to this jerk; he bit on the samurai's lip and in the small curse that followed, thrust his tongue inside. Kanda's mouth was hot with a drifting taste of soba noodles and just a hint of metallic blood, Allen was so absorbed in the new taste that he had to flinch when Kanda took a half broken bowl and poured the rest of the ice cream contents onto Allen's bared chest. Allen hummed ever so slightly at the melting cold on his heated skin, but continued his efforts to not get lost in this battle. He bent his leg to grind his knee against the other exorcist's groin, and earned a curt grunt, Kanda was already half hard. Kanda parted the kiss first, he pulled Allen's thin shirt over his head, but as the shirt was just above Allen's elbows he stopped and roughly tied a round of knots, binding the arms together at the wrists.

"Kanda! What the hell!?" Allen squirmed against the restraint, but the knots wouldn't budge. Kanda's expression had become dark and sadistic as he loomed over Allen's half naked body. At this point Allen knew he could summon his innocence and easily rip his binds, but Kanda must have sensed his intentions and removed his coat to make a place to gently toss his Mugen aside; there would be no use of weapons in this duel. Thus, the samurai continued his attack on Allen's skin, he licked down to the cool ice cream that had begun to melt and pool in between the ridges of the teen's muscles. The mix of cold heat sent Allen's mind into a spiral as Kanda's tongue lapped at the melted dessert, and his mouth found a nipple and bit. "Ow! You asshole!" Allen cursed to cover a heated moan that lingered in his throat.

"Better be ready for some more pain bean sprout, if we don't get out of here soon, the others will think that we've killed each other and send some one to check." Kanda stated as he moved his hands down to unbuckle Allen's pants.

"Whoa-! You've got to be joking! Kanda we're both men, that won't work!" Allen's voice cracked with a bit of fear, but Kanda continued to remove the teen's clothing as if he hadn't heard anything.

"That hasn't stopped you from getting a hard-on so far," he smirked as he pulled Allen's cock out of his boxers, he was already dripping with pre-cum, "now has it?" Allen could deny it all he wanted, but his body wouldn't let him keep up any lies for long. Kanda moved his head down to lick the trembling member, Allen shivered, but forced himself to stay quiet. Kanda licked up and down the pale shaft, but still Allen only panted as he managed to with hold his noise, but the samurai wasn't about to let Allen have that small victory. Kanda continued his tasting of Allen at an almost excruciating pace, making Allen's body slowly relax at the warm pleasure, that was when Kanda pressed on his bud and inserted a finger in Allen making him moan loud enough to echo around the room.

"What ARE you doing!" Allen hissed, with a tear in his eye, as his body began to fidget at the strange intrusion. Kanda rose his head to say two words that nearly made Allen pass out.

"Prepping you."

"You mean like a girl-" Allen cried out as Kanda squeezed in a second finger. Allen was about to give up and summon his innocence, but as Kanda's head bobbed up and down on Allen's manhood, his mind had become some intelligible mess and he just couldn't help himself, he started to thrust into Kanda's warm mouth while at the same time pressing the long intruding fingers further into himself. "Ah-n!" he moaned before turning his head to the side to try to muffle the noise on his shoulder, nonetheless the stuttering moans kept rising to echo about the room. _I can't_, Allen thought as a familiar feeling began to settle in his stomach and trail down to... "K-Kanda stop!" just in time the samurai withdrew his head as Allen came in a thin line of white that splattered on his chest and stomach. Kanda immediately caught some of it and started to stroke himself. Allen lay in a sort of daze as he felt a taste ecstasy, which he was quickly shocked out of as his hips were pulled toward the samurai, and in a quick motion Kanda slid himself completely into Allen's ass and the white-haired exorcist let out a bellowing line of curses that was most likely heard throughout the entire order.

"Calm down punk ass," Kanda grunted at the intense and painful squeeze that Allen held on him "you aren't dying-"

"Like Hell I'm not! Take it out!" the exorcist screeched through clenched teeth, the pain was unbearable, and at the same time the heat felt like he was scorched from the inside out. "Take it out!"

"Allen." the complete sound of Kanda's tone switched as he called to the exorcist. The tone was so soft that Allen almost missed it under his loud curses. The samurai moved a hand up and caressed his cheek to make Allen look at him. Kanda's face was a bit strained as well, but his dark blue eyes held a calm, cool passion that made Allen melt. "Just breathe." It was slow and unsteady at first, but the white-haired exorcist had begun to follow his direction. "I'm going to move now, so just keep calm and try to push me out. It'll make it easier to move."

"Why... are you-nh-ow... so nice all-l of the sudden... ah!" Allen was barely able to get out the question between the immense pain that he still felt in his rear, but under the pressure, he had started to get a little fluttering feeling in his stomach as his member began to swell again.

"I'm not trying to commit a violent rape here." Kanda instantly felt a pang of mortification as he realized that they had wrecked the room, he had bound Allen's hands, Allen wasn't exactly willing, and with the deepest regret, that Allen was still probably underage. "Shit." Was all he muttered as stared down at the body he had just taken. In his realization, he failed to notice that Allen had escaped his binds. The exorcist gripped at Kanda's throat and slammed the samurai's head to the tile floor. "What the-" Allen smacked his lips down on Kanda's, somehow through the flip Kanda managed to stay inside of the exorcist as Allen straddled his hips to keep him there. When the white haired exorcist pulled back, Kanda's eyes widened, his body was beautiful in every way as it glistened with sweat, even his cursed arm and eye just seemed like lovely tattoos. Then Allen sat down on him, pressing Kanda's length deep into his ass, it hurt like Hell at first but as Allen slowly bobbed up and down on the shaft his muscles relaxed and there was so much heat he couldn't stop himself from moaning. When he saw Kanda panting and staring up at him in awe, he blushed.

"What, can't handle it?" he smirked down at him. Then Kanda's shady smile returned and he grabbed Allen's hips.

"I'm not even all the way in." and with that he slammed Allen's ass down on him all the way up to the hilt, and another foul word was uttered. Allen hunched over, grabbing Kanda's shoulders for support as the samurai thrust into the exorcist from underneath. Kanda felt Allen's nails digging into his skin as the teen panted and moaned hotly in his ear. The pain that Allen had felt melted away like ice cream as pleasure took it's place, with every thrust that tense feeling returned with greater strength to Allen's stomach.

"F-feels so... good."Allen moaned and Kanda lost it, the samurai rolled to the side, bringing Allen under him again and as he brought Allen's hips up to his own he thrust into the exorcist even faster, ramming all the way into him to the hilt each time. "Kan- ah! Don- don't stop!" he moaned and the samurai obliged, but as he kept thrusting into Allen's hot ass, he felt himself reaching his climax. Kanda tightened his stomach muscles and brought a hand up to stroke Allen's hard member. The teen squirmed against his touches. "Shit- Kanda!" Allen moaned the samurai's name as his back arched and he burst, at the same time Kanda finally released himself and came deeply into Allen's ass, as he pulled out and layed down next to Allen, both of them panted in the daze of the heat they had just created, but then instead of curling up next to the samurai, Allen picked up a bowl of cold beef stew and splashed it on Kanda's face.

"What the Hell, bean-sprout!?" Kanda sprang up and glared at Allen, but the exorcist just pouted at the ground angrily.

"Just because you won this time doesn't mean I'll let you get me so easily next time!" he muttered just loud enough for Kanda to hear. The samurai just smirked.

"Bring it on."

* * *

As Allen walked around the halls of the order, limping slightly when he was alone, he ran into Linali Lee. When she saw Allen she jumped back a bit and speedily walked past him, he grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, what's wrong Linali?" he asked as she ripped her arm back.

"I thought you were a gentle-man, but you're just as bad as a sailor! And- just don't talk to me!" she pouted and stomped away. Was she blushing?

"Wait, a sailor?" well he did cuss pretty loudly at the pain he faced the other day, but why was she blush- Allen's jaw dropped in mortification as he remembered Kanda's words...

_" ...if we don't get out of here soon, the others will think that we've killed each other and send some one to check."_

"Wait..." He froze as he realized that no one else but Linali would be brave enough to stop them. "Wait! Linali! What did you hear!?"

**The End**

* * *

_A/N: Whew this was really hard since I have like no experience in this area (haha...) besides a few things that I wrote for a friend of mine, please tell me what you think and I'll do what I can to get better for you guys! ^u^_

_Oh and I'm open to the pairings you'd like to see, so go ahead and mention one in the comments, I might just make another Fanfic around them (sorry if the animes I pick are a bit mainstream, but I have to write about what I've seen for the best results)._

_Thanks for reading and stay tuned~!_


End file.
